


Assignment: Steve Rogers

by Clearlyness



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyness/pseuds/Clearlyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Carter is assigned to help the newly awoken Steve Rogers to the world of SHIELD and to the world itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Agents Code 13

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rendition of the after-credit scene in Captain America: The First Avenger. I made it to where the brunette woman is acting Sharon Carter. I think I'm going to make this a series. Let's see how it goes.

Sharon Carter, Agent 13 of SHIELD, was assigned to the man out of time, Captain Steve Rogers. The man in the ice. There was already quite the story going on about him around the office. Sharon made a mental note to visit her Aunt Peggy soon and tell her that her old war comrade was Sharon's new assignment. She was in charge of both welcoming him and eventually help him to adapt not only to the modernized world, but also to the way SHIELD operated. 

He was to awaken shortly and she was to convince him that he was still in New York back in the 1940's. She had helped iron out the final details herself being very thorough with making the era that was being manufactured believable for the newly awakened soldier. She was dressed accordingly and perfected the backdrop of the room, the fake breeze blowing at just the right speed to make it feel homey and comfortable, as if Steve was just a few block from home. 

Sharon's script was also perfectly thought out. And if anything would be a little different then she'd improvise. She was a field agent, a main requirement was lying, so this should be no different. 

Receiving this assignment brought out a certain sense of nostalgia that Sharon didn't even know she was capable of producing. She had never met this man and she was already reminiscing through the old war stories her aunt had told her, as if she was personally there. It was like they were already partners, as if /they/ were long lost friends separated by time only to finally be reunited. But that wasn't her story, that was Margaret Carter's. Sharon's story with Steve Rogers had not even begun. She hoped it would be just as exciting, but she knew she could never compete with the past. She couldn't even begin to replicate it... And she didn't want to. She was proud to be the niece of Margaret Carter, but Sharon was also very proud of her independence and she was the only one to have a hand in writing her story. 

She shook her head attempting to regain her focus. Rogers would be waking up at any moment and it would be Sharon's cue. She secured her brunette wig and straightened out any creases in her pencil skirt. She reddened her lips to the perfect 1940's shade and walked out into the simulation facility. 

However, Agent Phil Coulson had stopped her before she entered the room, a look of caution playing on the corners if his otherwise emotionless face. "Agent 13, take these items with you to ensure your safety." It was an emergency button and a walkie-talkie. 

Sharon was a little offended at this gesture. This whole thing was practically her creation and she expected nothing to go wrong. "I don't see why I would need these Agent Coulson, I've practically planned this to perfection." She had a momentary stare-down with him and realized that he was set on giving her these precautions. She sighed and reluctantly took them, deciding that it was for the sheer fact of humoring Coulson. 

"The distress call is Code 13. Got it?" Sharon tried very hard not to roll her eyes. She knew how it worked. Each agent's rank was their number, and their number was their distress call. This was a way to keep track of each situation and a way to know who was in charge of which assignment, so that when a distress call was made the superior officers knew exactly what they were dealing with. 

A little buzz was sent throughout the simulation building signifying the revival of the Captain. His breathing had reached normal levels and his vitals were visibly healthier. Sharon pressed a play button outside of the little room and it began to play the recording of the old Dodger game on the radio in Steve's room. 

She stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. 'Show time' she thought to herself. She put on a soft, warming smile to greet the newly awakened soldier and walked in semi-casually, careful not to open the door too much. The reveal of what was truly outside would not bode well with the soldier. 

She spoke quietly, trying not to startle him. He was already seated upward and looking out of the windows. So much curiosity filled his eyes. His face was stressed. 

"Morning." She looked at her watch. "Or, should I say afternoon." She took a few steps closer. 

"Where am I?" The soldier inquired. His body was tense. His head was cocked to the side, his mind clearly at something's attention, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." She replied without hesitation. Things were so far going according to plan. 

He thought about this for a moment and the agent watched him carefully. His breathing was calm, which was a good sign, but his hands were beginning to clench. That was not a good sign. 'Just keep it on topic, Shar.'

He eventually became a bit agitated. There was no conversation between the two, the silence being filled only by the Dodger's game playing softly in the background. Rogers turned toward the radio then quickly back to Sharon. "Where am I, really?" the soldier asked again. His voice indicated that he felt something was wrong with the picture that framed for him. 

'Shit..'

"I'm afraid I don't understand." She gave a small confused look along with a clueless smile. 'Ok, play stupid. That always works.'

"The game. 1941, I know 'cause I was there." He was was now visibly angry. His voice was demanding.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.' 

The soldier stood up, his chest out and his hands clenched. He wouldn't hit her, but he wouldn't be contained for much longer. "Now I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?"

Sharon was at a loss for words. This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have happened. She had lost him and she knew she couldn't get him to sit down to reason with her, and she couldn't explain everything in the time frame he was preparing to give her. She slyly slipped the emergency control into her hand and pressed it. 

"Captain Rogers." 

"Who are you?" His voice was much louder, much more rigid than she had anticipated. 

Within a matter of seconds two armed agents came in. Rogers was blindsided by the two men and attacked them. With ease he slammed them through the fake walls and saw the simulation facility that surrounded the tiny room he was being kept in. Sharon saw him walk out, completely baffled by the scene. "Captain Rogers!" She called out after him.

She was stripped of any weapons and was ordered to resist the use of any physical force. He hadn't attacked her but if Fury had granted her access to a tranquilizer she could have slowed him down. Instead she stepped out of the fake room through the hole that had been made out of the bodies of the two agents and sent out the distress call through her walkie-talkie. "All agents code 13. All agents code 13." 

She walked out and looked at the sorry-ass men spread on the floor. "Goddammit!" She took off her wig and threw it to the floor next to them and stormed out.

Sharon Carter would never hear the end of this. Not from Coulson, not from Hill, and especially not from Fury. She ran to her office and switched into her SHIELD uniform. 

Her entire assignment was Captain Rogers. She was to help him into this world both with an introduction and adaptation. She had fucked up this scene but she would not let the rest of the assignment slip through her fingers. Besides, she was only getting started.


	2. The Mission is All That Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon Carter now has to deal with the after math of her failed attempt at brining Steve Rogers back into the world and tries to get her shot of redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this continuation took, but I promise I'm going to start keeping up with it.

Before she even stepped foot through the doors of her level at the Triskelion, Sharon knew she was in for some serious verbal lashing. She had ruined the first part of her assignment of watching over Steve Rogers and there was no telling what Fury had to say. When she walked through her command station Coulson and Hill had stopped their conversation to look at her and cross their arms. Brock Rumlow, their weapons specialist, just looked at her, gave a smirk, and began a slow clap. The rest of the agents looked up from their computers and joined, then Rumlow chimed in, "Well done Agent Carter, your little slip up just really proved you can't entertain a man for longer than 2 minutes." 

Sharon walked directly up to him and stood firm, crossing her arms, paying no mind to the rest of the agents around her, some cowering away, some trying to hold back hysterical laughter, and some proceeding right back to work without bothering to hear the rest of the conversation. "I'm sorry Rumlow, what was that? I'm not fluent in bullshit and I don't intend on studying just to understand your nonsense. So unless you have something to say that's actually worth my time I suggest you shut the hell up and go back to doing push-ups during your lunch break to try and impress the secretary that still won't go out with you." 

"Looks like someone took their bitch pill this morning. Listen here, agent-" 

"No. Both of you listen here." Hill interrupted. She had a no-tolerance look on her face and Coulson just mimicked it. Looks like this would be the start of it. "Rumlow, this isn't any of your concern. As far as I can tell, your men may have backed up Agent Carter's little mishap, but you did absolutely nothing. Dismiss yourself from here immediately, this conversation no longer concerns you." Rumlow balled his fists but obeyed and walked away. "As for you, Agent 13, I expected as much to happen. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, but that's what Fury gets for assigning a rookie to undercover missions. You may have been here for a while, but your first exposure to these assignments should not have been Captain America. Go into your office, Fury should be there waiting for you." 

Sharon wanted to lash out both verbally and physically, but she didn't. She had made a mistake and knew it so she would let the insults slide...for now. As she walked away she saw Coulson slip a money bill into Maria's hand...great...they placed a bet. 

As she walked down the corridor the blonde noticed someone was turned sitting in her chair facing the wall. Great. It was Fury. She entered and immediately began to address him as professionally as possible "Sir, I understand that I made a mistake, but trust me when I say I will learn from it. Let me stay on this assignment and you won't regret it." 

"Oh I'm sure he won't forget it" said a familiar voice, but it wasn't Fury. 

"Goddammit Natasha, do you realize how much I was prepared to beg for my job." 

The redheaded spy turned around and stood up, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Oh I realized that the minute you walked in. I was tempted to keep it going. I wanted to get you on your knees." 

Sharon rolled her eyes and walked over to the back of her desk to kick Natasha out. "Buy me dinner, then we'll talk. But for now you need to get the hell out." Sharon began to organize some files on her desk, the mess being unappealing and possibly unsettling to Fury. She wanted to minimize all casualties. "Fury will be here any minute and I've apparently lodged the permanent stick up his ass another two feet so I need to make this process as painless as possible." Natasha was unusually quiet which was off-putting to Sharon. 

"According to what you just said, Agent Carter, I'll need surgery to remove that stick from my ass, so save your words, they clearly won't help." Shit. Of course. Just her luck. 

"Director Fury.. Hello sir.. I-uh-Agent Romanoff and I were just-" 

"I was just leaving," the redhead interrupted. "Good luck Shar, and good luck with that surgery Nick. Sounds like it might do you some good." She quickly glided out of the room, leaving only Fury and Carter to fend for themselves. 

"Director Fury I-"

"I know what you're gonna say Agent Carter." Fury crossed his arms behind his back and began to pace back and forth in the room. "You're gonna tell me how this mistake was a one time thing. You're gonna tell me that you'll learn from it, that you're perfect for this job and it means a lot to you because Captain America was a big part of your child hood and doing this would be an honor to not only yourself, but to your Aunt Peggy. Then you're gonna tell me all about how you're going to prove everyone wrong in here by completing this mission, by doing whatever it takes to make sure Captain Rogers is accounted for, properly guarded, and given a proper transition into this world. You're then gonna end it by saying no one will do this job better than you because you will give it your all. Have I pretty much covered it?"

Well shit. "Yes sir." That pretty much saved her 2 minutes of her breath. 

"Well then you can save it. I've heard that stupid ass speech over and over again for over 10 years. You think you're the first agent to mess up and try to crawl their way out by using those words? I don't want to know why you're prepared to do those things, I need to know that you CAN do those things. If you're going to do this to prove something to anyone anyone else other than yourself, then maybe I should reassign you. You seem to have excelled with paperwork. Maybe you should give that another go." 

"No sir. This is where I'm meant to be. This mission isn't for anyone else, it's for me. There is no legacy to uphold, this is my own to start. This isn't me trying to make impressions count, this is about the mission, and the mission is all that counts." And she meant every word of it. She was ready to stop following in her aunt's footsteps, to stop caring about what the other agents or commanding officers thought. This was her defining moment. 

"Well then Agent Carter, suit up. You've got a hell of a lot of debriefings to get done. Your next phase starts in less that 24 hours."


End file.
